Can this love last?
by crazylollipop34
Summary: OK in this story they are all humans, Lissa and Rose are living in a apartment together, with Adrian next door. That's a fun fact. It is rated M for safety, although I never go into deep detail. Ummmmm, so yeah. I kinda suck at summaries soooo yeah.
1. Bacon

**I don't **_**not **_**OWN vampire Academy, It may crush me, but it's true. I only own Oscar and Roxy, n other characters.**

**Ok this is my first fan fiction so please bare with me here, I wrote this a couple months back and am currently working on the 7****th**** chapter, I was going to wait till I got a laptop to post this but I couldn't so yeah. All of my friends have read it and say it's really good. Most of all I would like to thank Overworkedandunderpaid she is the one who inspired me to write this and she has a GREAT fan fiction and if you like mine then I really recommend you reading hers, its on my favs and it's call ****The Vodka night ****. Anyways hope you like!**

I'm just standing there in the empty apartment. Standing by a window, the light shining in very brightly making the white walls seem even whiter. There were hard wood floors in this room which I would assume would be the living room if someone lived here. The image was a bit blurry but I could make out the setting pretty well. I had my hands on the window sill, which came down to about my waist, I was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and black basket ball shorts. My hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and……..BLONDE? wait a second, who was this it was to short to be Lissa and I sort of don't have blonde hai- _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"ughhhhhh" I groaned, rolling over I banged on my alarm clock. Finally the stupid frickin thing shut up. I sat up rubbing my neck , looking around I sighed. That was the fourth time in a row that I had that dream, and honestly it was getting kinda annoying. I had never noticed the hair though, what was up with this. OOOOO maybe it's like one of those things when people have like all these dreams that tell them something and then their dream comes true. *gasp* maybe I'm physic. That would be _so _cool. I pushed the blankets down to the foot of the bed. I stood up so fast I got a slight headache "whoa head rush" I said to myself putting my hand on my head.

I walked out of my room, well at least tried too. I laughed at my self and pointed to the door" I forgot to open it". _OPENING _my door I walked down the hall of our apartment and into the living room. I flopped down on the couch on my stomach.

"hey sleepy head" Lissa said in sing-song "come on Rose, come eat"

"Rose is dead at the moment, please leave your name and number and she will- STEAL YOUR BACON"

I jolted up at the smell of the wonderful greasy food. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon of the plate.

"careful that ho-" her warning was cut short because of my scream.

I dropped the bacon and turned towards Lissa holing my hand like a pathetic little kid who just tripped and scrapped her hand.

" That's hot" I said looking at her with my Holy-shit! Look on my face.

She giggled " You would have known that if would have stopped your fatty craving for this greasy food and listened to me.

"This isn't funny, that fucking hurt"

"It was to me" she said "you're pathetic, You burnt you hand on bacon"

She picked up the piece of bacon and put it in the red bone shaped bowl on the ground "OSCAR!" she shouted. Our little beagle came running in the kitchen, his borwn ears flopping as he did.

" I still can't believe I let you talk me into getting a dog"

She smiled and picked him up as he gulped down my piece of bacon " but he just so cute" she said in a voce you would use around a baby, shoving him in my face.

"ugh" I exclaimed in disgust of him breathing in my face. She put him down and he ran off to god knows where, his tail wagging like he was the motor on a boat.

I took another piece of bacon, walked into the lounge and plopped down on the bean bag chair.

" hey we're out of milk so I'm gonna run to the store and pick up a few things" Lissa said as she started to walk out the door.

"Okay!" I shouted after her. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed another piece of bacon and walked into the living room. **(A/N: the lounge and living room are two different rooms, just so you know. The lounge is a sort of sitting rooms with bean bag chairs and stuff, the living room is where they have their TV and couches)**

As I flopped down onto the couch, laying on my stomach I flipped on the TV. The volume was blasting, it made my head feel like it was about to explode from the pain.

"Gahhhh" I screamed grabbing my head with one hand and turning the TV off with the other. Ahhhh silence. _Squeak, squeak_. I looked over to see oscar with a plastic hamburger in his mouth. I glared at him.

"shut up" I said.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

"Shut up!"

_Squueeeeeeeaaaaaakkkk._

"Oh my god! Are you like doing this on purpose? Shut up!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him. He whimpered, even though I didn't hit him. I felt a wave of guilt starting to cross over me and. _Ding-dong._

"Shut u-"I chuckled " wait, that was the door bell" I pet Oscar as I walked by him " I'm sorry, you're just so god damn annoying"

I walked over to our apartment door and opened it.

"Excuse me miss, but I would just like to know if I could borrow some sugar"

"Really? And may I ask what you need it for"

"I am baking you some rose shaped cookies"

I snorted "I'll get the fir department on the phone"

" Hey, I can cook"

"since when?"

" can I just come in?"

"yeah whatever" Adrian walked in happily "what do you really want?

"can't I just hang out with my bestest neighbor?" he asked

" no" I replied flatly. I walked into the kitchen to get another piece of bacon. "nice pajamas" Adrian said sarcastically, scanning my low-cut black tanktop and black pajama pants with Hello Kitty on them.

"what? Hello kitty is frickin awesome" I said smiling " plus they are warm and comfy"

" well, that shirt sure doesn't look warm" He said obviously staring at my chest,

I gasped, dramatically covering my chest with my arms. I walked into the living room only to hear the worst sound ever.

_Squeak, squeak._

" oh my god" I walked up to Oscar and pulled the plastic hamburger out of his mouth and threw it behind the TV. I looked at Oscar and felt bad, the look on his face said 'why, what did I do wrong. I'm sorry, can I have my toy back now?' "Sorry baby, but you're really annoying, and I have a killer head ache" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed yet another piece of bacon.

" you know that grease can clog your arteries, and make you have a heart attack and die" The sudden sound of his voice mad me jump.

"Holy shit, I forgot you were"

"Oh boy, I feel loved. But I'm serious" he ripped the bacon out of my hand " You can die from eating to much of that, and I don't want you to die"

" chill" I said taking the bacon back" I eat healthy too and run" I looked out our balcony window, it was raining. I walked out to the balcony to see how hard it was raining. I stopped at the edge with my hands on the white metal railing. I looked up with a small smile and let the raindrops fall on my face. It was a really light rain, but I loved it. I walked back inside, closing the door behind me. " hey, I'm gonna go for a walk so you need to leave" I said looking at Adrian sweetly.

"why can't I come?" he asked

I sighed "because I don't want you too" I said pushing him towards the door and opening it then pushing him out the door.

"now, Rose that was harsh" he said turning to look at me

"so" I said, slamming the door and locking it. I turned on my heels and walked to my room. I picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on, well more like I jumped around the room while pulling them up. I put on a white tank top and a read button up top, leaving the top 5 buttons undone. I slipped on some cute red heels, hey don't judge me, I might meet a cute guy. I brushed my hair and put on a little make up, just as I was about to leave Lissa walked in "hey" she said smiling.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk I'll be back in…… Well, I don't know when I'll be back" I walked out into the hall and to the elevator. When the elevator came and the doors opened I saw a guy standing there, he was my height with black hair that fell in front of his right eye. He was skinny ,like he hadn't hit puberty yet, and was wearing a black Korn shirt and black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops. He looked up at my and smiled, I smiled back and hit the button that said lobby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking along the side walk, when it started to rain harder. I looked up and smiled, I loved the rain. I didn't really know where I was headed so I just kept walking. As I came to a spot where the side walk forked out two ways I stopped. To the right it just kept going to who knows where, and to the left It headed up a big open field and then inot a wall of trees. I shrugged and turned left, as I walked past the big wall of trees I saw that it opened out into a big, bright lush green, field with flower gardens and a fountain in the middle. The fountain was one of those fountains where there was a big fish in the middle with water squirting out of its mouth. Around the border of the park, under the trees, there were benches here and there. In the back right corner there was a little play area for kids. I walked over to a bench in front of the fountain and sat down. Now it was raining pretty heavy, but not yet pouring. "Damn" I said to myself, remembering that I forgot a jacket. I pulled the sleeves down a little so they covered my cold hands a little more and shivered a little. Then a dog ran up to me and put his head in my lap.

"Hi" I said petting him on the head "where did you come from"

He looked like a border collie, he was medium length hair and was mostly black, except his stomach, chest, and feet were white. Also on the back of his neck was a white triangle that went up and over his head turning into a small strip going down his face, right between his eyes and then widening out again to cover his whole nose and mouth.

"Roxy" Someone shouted running towards me. Oh it was a girl, oops. The man ran up and smiled "Sorry, she's really friendly and will do that to just about anyone when they are sitting down"

"It's fine she's cute" That surprised me, I hated animals, as they hated me, well except for Oscar and Roxy I guess. He grabbed her collar, then latched a leash to it. She turned and Jumped up, putting her paws on his chest. I have to say I am psychic, because the man, was hot. He was tall, about 6'6" with brown hair, pulled back inot a ponytail. From the looks of his figure, I could tell he worked out, his wet shirt was clinging to his body, outlining a six pack. He looked up at me and I noticed he had brown eyes. He rubbed they dog on her head then told her "down" and what do ya know, she hopped down.

" She seems like a good dog" I said matter-of-factly.

" yeah, she's my sisters, but she is at work, but I always take Roxy out for walks, since she never has time"

"I wish someone would do that with my dog, except never bring him back"

"What, you don't like your dog?"

" It's no that, It's just he is really annoying, but I never wanted him in the first place. My best friend, and roommate, Convinced me to get him"

"ohhh"

" yeah"

" What kind of dog is he?"

"beagle"

"Yeah I don't really like them that much either" **(A/N: I absolutely LOVE beagles, I think they are so cute)**

"Yep, he's a piece of work"

"Ya know I never got your name"

I smiled "Rose" I extended my hand

" Dimitri" He took my hand and shook it. God his hand were warm " Hey don't mind me asking, but do you want to go inside where it's _warm_ and grab a coffee?"

" Sure" I said and we walked off

We went to a coffee shop not far from the park. La Coffee, clever. It smelled like roasted coffee beans with a hint of spiced apple inside. I ordered a French vanilla frappuccino with cinnamon and whipped cream. He ordered a coffee with sugar, cream, and vanilla. Well, that's something we have in common, we both like vanilla. He choose a booth by the window, probably so he could keep and eye on Roxy, who was tied up outside. Ir was pouring now, so I would have to get a taxi. "Does it always rain in the middle of the summer?" I asked still staring out the window, watching the rain drops fall and splash on the ground.

"that's what happens when you live on the coast" He replied. He had and accent, what was it though, German? No, Irish? Hello no…. Russian! I am _so_ smart. I smiled at my success and did a little dance in my head.

" Guess you haven't lied here long then have you?" He asked thoughtfully

" No my and my friends moved here last October, we haven't been able to experience all the seasons yet"

" Any particular reason you moved here" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee

" No not really, I mean we have a few friends that moved here for college and they were always saying how great it was so I decided I wanted to apply for the college, it was one of the only ones that had the class I wanted, and Lissa, my friend, came because we are closer than sisters, and we go everywhere with each other"

"That's cool, You live nearby?"

" Umm, I think. I live in an apartment, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I walked so I guess I'm lost" I said laughing a my pathetic self.

" I think I know where you're talking about" He said , finishing his coffee. I looked down at my cup, I had only taken a few sips. When I was finally done with my Frappuccino we left. He lead the way, claming he knew where we were going. I he was right, he brought me back to my apartment building. We said out good byes, and I gave him my number. Before I went inside I stepped under the over hang and rung out my hair. Hoping not to get and water on the carpet ,my land lord would kill me if I got it soaking wet, I took of my heels ran inside and up the stairs. When I got back to my apartment I took a hot shower and out on my pajamas, except instead of a tank top I put on a puple long sleeved flannel shirt. Then I was into the kitchen and opend the fridge "Ah, there you are" I reached into the fridge and grabbed yet another piece of bacon and went to bed.

**Ok this is the average length for my chapters, pretty much every single one is the same length as this, I'm sorry if this is too long but it's very hard for me to write chapters and keep them short. I don't know what to name this story yet, please review and give me ideas for the name, and tell me what you think I will try to update as fast as I can, I already have 7 chapters written I just have to type them up. I am on school break right now so I will have much more free time. I hope you liked it.**

**P.S. see that button that says 'Review this story/chapter' yeah press it! Thank you.**


	2. Eggs, Omletes, and questions

Once again it was that girl standing in that empty apartment, except this time there was someone with her. A man, I couldn't make out his face, the image was really blurry. But I could see that he was tall and has short blonde hair. He was standing next to her with his hands on her upper arms. **(A/N: Ok I know that the lower part of your arm is called you forearm, but what is the upper part called? It's been bothering me) **Moving closer to her he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Then I woke up.

"God, damn" I shouted quietly, throwing my hands down at my sides. This whole dream thing was getting confusing, and now there more to it? Great. I sighed, got up, and walked into the kitchen. Sadly there was no bacon, but there was an omelet in the fridge. And trust me, Lissa's omelets are good. Next to the plate there was a note, it said:

_Rose,_

_I went out, I'll be back to night. Oscar has a full bowl of food and water, so you don't have to worry about that._(honestly, I don't even think about that). _You may want to heat this up, I made it at 9:30, knowing you probably didn't get up till 10:00 or 10:30._

_Love,_

_Lissa_

I stuck the omelet in the microwave and pressed 3. It will be buring hot after 3 minutes, but by the time I actually get up to get it, it will be perfect. I walked into the living room, laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV . _America's Best Dance Crew _was on. I tuned in channel 303 and to my luck _Degrassi _was on. It was the episode when Jimmy gets shot. Right now, Rick is pointing the gun at Emma and Bam! Now Sean comes in and saves the day. Wouldn't it be funny if he stepped in front of Emma and sang " here I come to save they dayyy!" in a really deep voice. _Beeeeeeep_, ugh my omelet is done, ooooo Rick just got shot.

"Ohh Rosieeeee" I heard from the other side of our door.

"what?!" I shouted back

"are you gonna let me in?"

"no"

"awww, why not?"

"cause I don't want to"

"fine, I'll let myself in"

"Ho-" before I could finish my sentence Adrian was bursting through the door.

"thank you credit card" he said slipping his credit card back in his wallet.

"I'm calling the police" I said getting up and heading towards the phone

"aw, now come on rose. That's not a nice way to treat your _lover_" He whispered the last word in my ear, trying to sound sexy

"Lover? Yeah right. There is only one man for me and that's Santa Cluase," I said sarcastically "he's just so sweet. Every year he goes around gives children presents and the way his chubby cheeks are always so pink, it _just turns me on"_

" well, that's interesting" Adrian said, pretending to gag. I laughed and pushed him away, then went and got my omelet.

"what do you really want?"

"well, I was thinking about what you might be wearing and I come over here hoping I was right"

"and?"

He sighed "I was way off" I set my omelet down on the table and started to eat "ooooo an omelet"

"Noooo way" I pulled my omelet closer to me " this is mine, Lissa made it for me. If you want one then go make one yourself."

"You know I don't know how to cook"

"Really, 'cause if I'm right I recall you telling me a couple of days ago that you were going to bake me rose shaped cookeis, then I said 'I'll get the fire department on the phone' then you said 'Hey, I can cook' so are saying that…..*gasp* you lied to me?"

" Haha very funny"

"I know, I think I'm going to be a comedian, maybe I'll do a bit on airplane food" his made him smile. Then the phone rang. I ran to and picked it up before it could ring a second time.

"hello?" I said in a sweet voice

"hello? Is Lissa there?" they asked

I sighed "No, may I take a message?"

"No, I'll just call back later" then they hung up

"ok then" I said hanging the phone up and putting it back on its cradle. It had been 4 days since I met Dimitri and to be honest I was anxious for his call, hey don't judge me, that man was hot.

" What'sa matter?" Adrian asked, sitting on the counter next to me.

"huh" I said "oh, nothing" _Please believe it._

"I don't belive you" _Damn it._

"Well you should, because, really, nothings wrong"

"what ever"

I sat down at the table and continued eating.

"soooo, what are your plans for today?" He asked, sitting down next to me

I shrugged "I don't really know, nothing I guess"

"Ooooo, Sounds like fun" He reached over and tried to grab a piece of ham. I slapped him on the back of his hand, ran into the lounge and sat in a beanbag chair "well that was rude" he said, coming after me.

"No!" I shouted, getting up "my omelet!" I ran past him and inot the kitchen, when I got the best Idea. I set my omelet down on the counter and opened the fridge, I grabbed the carton of eggs and took out 5 eggs. Just as Adrian ran into the kitchen I said" you want an omelet? Here have one!" then I threw and egg at him.

"You are so dead, Rose" He said, trying to grab me as I ran past him. I dodged him, while I held the eggs to my chest. He came after me with 3 eggs in his hands. _Oh shit_ I though. I turned and threw two eggs at him, one hitting the wall, the other one flying into the kitchen and splattering on the floor. I ran to the door and opened it frantically. Running into the hall I closed the door behind me, only to here Adrian run into it and his eggs crack. _Haha sucker, you ain't got no ammo now._

"I'm gonna get you rose"he shouted through the door.

"You'll never take me alive!" I shouted at the door, like I was talking to it. I turned around and ran, I ran around the first corner and was about to run around the second corner but I ran into someone. One of the eggs splattered all over his chest and I fell to the ground. I thought it was pretty funny, until I looked up, to apologize, and saw who it was.

Adrian's P.O.V

"You'll never take me alive!" She shouted through the door. I could hear her light footsteps as she ran away. Opening the door I barely saw her round the corner. I ran after her and when I ran around the corner I saw the funniest thing ever. Rose was on the ground, her face bright red, looking up at a man. One egg was in her hand, the other was dripping down the mans chest.

I chuckle "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" I said smiling, walking towards her with my hands in my pockets "what have done now?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, getting up. She turned to me, her arsm crossed over her chest " this never would have happened if you didn't try to steal my omelet so, ha it's your fault, not mine" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, all I wanted was a piece of ham, but you had to go and throw eggs at me" I said pointing to the slowly drying egg on my head. She just glared at me "and the sad this is, is I never got you back" And with that I threw my last egg at her. She dodged it and guess what? That right, it hit the man, once again, square in the chest.

She turned towards him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said in one breath, trying to wipe the egg off with her sleeve.

" Really" He said taking her hand and putting it back at her side "it's fine"

"um, you can use my washer so you don't have to go walking around with egg on your shirt" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him back towards her apartment.

"No it's ok, I was just heading home anyway"

"Really I insist"

"You're not gonna let me leave, are you?"

Rose's P.O.V

" you're not gonna let me leave, are you?"

I put on my man-eating smile "Nope, I feel to bad"

We were about to round the corner when I heard a crash and saw Oscar blot around the corner, with my omelet in his mouth.

"Oh, no way" I said as he went down on his front paws, his rear sticking in the air with his tail wagging "I am not playing a game with you Oscar" I took one step forward and he flew past me and down the hall "OSCAR!" I shouted and ran after him. He flew around the corner and towards the stairs "Oh no you don't" I leapt at him, scooping him up in my arms and the started tumbling down the stairs. I squeezed Oscar closer to me trying to cover him up as much as I can. Luckily the was a landing not to far down and we stopped on it, we ran into the wall of coarse, but at least we weren't falling down stairs anymore. I lifted Oscar up so he was eye level with me, he had a small cut above his eye, was whimpering ans shaking from the shock, but other than that he seemed fine. I hugged him tightly "I'm sorry baby, I guess this teaches you not to steal me omelet" I giggled.

Adrian came running down the stairs, Dimitri behind him. "Rose!" Adrian shouted "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said standing up "my ass hurts really bad though"

Dimitri looked at me, cocked and eyebrow and smiled "all this, over an omelet"

"Hey Lissa's omelets are the best omelets ever" I felt something in my had and when I looked down I started cracking up.

"what?" Adrian asked

I lifted my had up "through all of this" I said smiling "this egg doesn't have one crack in it" We all started walking up the stairs but I stopped "um, can we take the elevator?"

Adrian laughed "of coarse we can my Rosie" I rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the elevator.

Back at my apartment Dimitri and I cleaned up the mess from the egg fight and Oscar knocking the plate off the counter and breaking it.

"thank you so much for helping me clean up" I said as I swept the pieces of plate into a dust pan.

"Yeah, no problem" he replied, scrubbing the egg off the wall.

" you know, you don't have to stay and help just because Adrian bailed before I could even asked him to help"

"No really it's fine, besides the egg on my shirt is dry now so I kinda need a washer"

"yeah of coarse, this way" I emptied the dust pan in the trash can and lead him into the laundry room. He pulled him shirt off and put it in the washer, the I started it. I turned around and got weak kneed he had perfectly toned abs and really nice tan. Luckily I caught myself staring before he did "and, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get cleaned up" I said looking down at my pajamas, there was egg all over the sleeve, from trying to clean Dimitri's shirt, and a few rips here and there from falling down the stairs.

"Yeah, of coarse" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I walked inot my room and closed the door behind me, out my window I could see that it was sunny outside without a cloud in sight. So I put on a pair of denim short shorts and a tight, low-cut pink Hurly tank top. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess. I brushed my hair and walked out of my room. I found Dimitri in the lounge looking at a picture of me and Lissa, last Halloween. We both had drinks in one hand, hers a pina colada, mine a martini. I was dressed up as a pirate, I had on a short, very short, like if I were to bend over you would be able to see _everything_, black and red leather dress with a priate hat that had a rhinestone skull and cross bones on it. Lissa was Tinker bell,**(A/N: I looove Tinker bell, who's with me? My dad has called me Tink or Tinker bell since I was little, 'cause my favorite color was green, I have blonde hair and I always made my mom put it in a bun)** her dress was mid-thigh, and she had small sparkly fairy wings. We were standing next to her and she was kissing my on the cheek, while my jaw was dropped and I was looking "surprised". Honestly, we just had to much to drink.

I walked up to next to Dimitri and laughed.

"We were at a Halloween party last year, and went a little over board on the alcohol" I said smiling

He chuckled "I can tell" he said, when he turned to me I caught him looking my up and down and then settling his eyes on my chest for a quick second. He looked away quickly, probably hoping I didn't notice. I was about to say something but was cut off by the stupid phone. I bounced over to the counter, where the phone was and looked at the caller ID, Lissa was calling.

"Yes, what would you like my darling?" I said, in some weird accent I have never heard before.

She laughed "you're so weird, Rose" she said

"What every one else is weird, and I'm the that's normal?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I'm staying the night at Aaron's, so don't get worried if I don't come home"

"why would _I _worry about _you_?" I asked sarcastically

"Very funny, Rose. I'm gonna go though, we are going out to lunch"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and turned around, Dimitri was still standing in the lounge, but this time he was looking out the glass door, leading to the balcony. I walked over to him and looked out the door also.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, looking at him oddly.

"You guys just a great view" He said, still staring.

"Yeah, I guess" I started walked towards the door " wanna come outside?"

"Well, I sure don't want to be left alone in here" he said, finally looking at me. We walked outside, and I sat down in one of our chairs. It was weathered now, from being outside for so long, but the padding on it was still of, and squishy. Dimitri walked to the railing and, once again, stared at our view.

"It's gorgeous, you can see the ocean perfectly from here" He said in amazement, I swear he was like a little kid at Lego land.

"Uh-huh" I said, slowly looking over his toned body. I seriously cannot get over how sexy this man is. Then, the washing machine beeped, letting us know it was done. I hoped up and walked over to the laundry room. I pulled his shirt out of the washer and out it in the dryer, along with a dryer sheet, then walked back out to the balcony and sat back down. Dimitri finally turned away from the view and sat in the chair nest to me. I looked at him, laughed and turned away.

"What?" He asked

I turned back to him and said "This is only the second time we've met and you have you shirt off"

He looked down at himself and laughed "Yeah that is kinda weird"

"Some one's moving a little fast" I said, sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who got egg all over my shirt, so I think you planned this"

"yeah totally" just then Oscar came running out and jumped up on my lap "hey, I see you've recovered well" I said, rubbing his back "here, lets get that cut cleaned up, we don't want it to get infected, Lissa would kill me" I stood up and walked inside. With Dimitri following me I went into the kitchen and set Oscar down on the counter.

"Can you sit for me?" I asked in the tone that Lissa used around him, and surprisingly he sat "wow, you actually know what 'sit' means, good boy" I kissed his forehead. I got the first aid kit out of our cupboard and grabbed one of those wet wipe thingys. When I was done cleaning the cut I set Oscar down and started to clean up. When I was putting the first aid kit back I noticed Dimitri watching me, smiling.

"What?" I asked curiously, turning towards him.

"Nothing" He said looking down at his feet.

"Okay, do you want to watch TV or something?" I asked hopping up on the counter.

"If you want to, I'm not that big on TV. Honestly I would rather just listen to music and talk" he said looking back up at me.

"yeah, sure" I walked into the living room and turned on the TV, then tuned to channel 816, the music channel. Fireflies by Owl city was on. We walked back out onto the deck and sat down in the chairs again. **(A/N: me and my Ex-boyfriend made this upd we still play it)**

"Let's play the question game" I said looking at him

He cocked an eyebrow "That what?"

"The question game, all you do is just take turns asking questions really, but it can get really interesting because you can ask any question and the other person _has_ to answer it, unless it has to do with some horrible thing that emotional scarred you for life" I explained

"All right," he shrugged "you go first"

"ummmmm…….. What did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

He sighed " I though '_damn that girl must be cold'_"

"Really?"

He laughed " No, at first I hoped you weren't one of those people who hated dogs and that you were gonna yell at me, but then when I saw that you weren't disgusted by Roxy and how pretty you were I was happy that she ran up to you"

"Really?" I could feel my self blushing "that's sweet, now it's you turn to ask me a question"

"What did _you_ first think of _me_?"

"Oh that's another rule, you can't ask the same question right away, you have to wait 'till at least five questions later"

"okay then…….. What did you first think when I pulled my shirt off today?"

"that I really like your body , and that I think your sexy" I said easily, even though I was screaming like a little girl inside, from embarrassment.

"Really? Well thank you, your turn"

"What did you think of me today, when I ran into you and … smashed egg all over your shirt"

"At first I thought you were crazy, but then Adrian walked around the corner and said all that and then I just thought you were having fun with a friend"

"In a way I was having fun with a friends, the only thing off about that is that I'm not really sure that me and Adrian are friends"

"Why not?"

"He's to annoying to be a friend"

He chuckled "What does he do that's so annoying?"

"You don't want to know" I said and right when he was about to reply the dryer went off "guess your shirt is ready"

"yep" we both got up and headed to the laundry room. I pulled his shirt out of the dryer and handed it to him. As he slipped it on I couldn't help but feel a little sad, I mean you would be too if you weren't able to stare at him, with his shirt off, anymore.

"Well, I guess I should get going now, my sisters coming over for dinner tonight to I have to go get everything ready"

"Yeah, I'll walk you out, even though its not that far" I said looking through the kitchen, at the door.

I opened the door for him and when he was about to leave he turned around "Do you want to go get dinner or something on saturday?"

I smiled "I'd love to"

**A/N: Okay my computer has a virus ,_ again_, And it won't let me open micro soft word, which is what I type the chapters up on, and I am already more than half way done with typing up chapter 3, and I would have had it up to day but, my computer has a virus, and my dad will mostly likely have to re-boot the computer, which means I will loose everything, including chapter three. If I get a chance I will finish typing chapter 3 and then upload it, but for now I can't and it might be a while untill I do, I'm very sorry and trust me I really want to update but I can't, so I was just letting you know so you don't think I abandoned my story.** **So please bare with me, because not only can I not update but most of the time stuff is popping up about virus protection, like just now, or it wont let me go onto a website because the computer thinks that website may have threats. I will be getting a laptop soon, and then this wont be happening.**

**Sincerly, Sarah aka noodles aka carzylollipop34**


	3. Talking pizza, Candy, and crying

"Eat me" the pepperoni pizza shouted, floating across the room. It was angry, because I was on a diet and refused to eat it "I am yummy!" It was floating right in front of me now, so close that I could almost smell all the different herbs in the sauce, and boy was it tempting.

"No!" I shouted getting up and making an attempt to run out the door, only to be stopped by the pizza "You carb filled monster, I will never touch you again!"

"What about us?" Now potato chips were floating towards me "we're saltyyyyyy" they sang.

"Okay seriously, what the fuck is up with the floating talking food?"

"EAT ME NOW!" the pizza shouted "or I will eat you!"

"Oh really? I would like to see you try" and with that I ran out of the room, into the lounge, which was filled with floating marshmallows, pretzels, skittles, M&M's, etc.

"Nooooooo!" I shouted, falling to my knees.

Just then the pizza cam up to me side and said "I will give you one last warning, eat me or I will eat you"

I turned towards it "never" I growled. Then what do ya know, it started licking my face "what the hell?" I opened my eyes and saw Oscar sitting on my bed, licking my face "Oscar, go away" I pushed him off the bed and wiped my face on the pillow. I got up, walked into the kitchen and hopped on the counter, next to where Lissa was standing, writing something down

"what are you doing?" I asked while yawning.

"Making a grocery list, since _someone _decided to use the last of our eggs to throw at Adrian" She said looking up at me

"Hey, he started it and didn't you _just _go shopping?"

"Yeah you're point?"

"We have enough food"

"Speaking of food, what was up with you shouting 'You carb filled monster, I will never touch you again'?"

"Ohhhh" I laughed "I had a dream that talking carbs wanted me to eat them, but I wouldn't because of my diet"

"Since when are you worried about carbs?"

"Since I got fat" I pinched my flat stomach

"No, since you met that sexy Dimitri guy"

"Pshhhhh no"

"Okay I'm leaving" she said grabbing her purse and the grocery list "there is a triple chocolate fudge cake with chocolate chips in the fridge, but you wouldn't want to eat that"

"Okay"

Once she left, I hopped down from the counter and went to the fridge and pulled it open. There is was, sitting in its glory, I swear I could here angles singing. I grabbed the cake, took I out of the box, grabbed a fork and began eating it. Then Lissa walked back in, she looked at me and laughed "what? I have excepted the fact that I am a fatty and I will grow old and die alone, except for my various types of junk food" I said proudly shoving another bite of cake in my mouth.

"You have chocolate on you face" She said, I smiled as she grabbed her keys and left. I walked over to the phone and dialed Mason's number.

After 5 rings Mason's sister, Audrey, picked up "Hello?"

"Hey Audrey, It's Rose, is Mason there?"

"Hey Rose, Yeah he's her hang on" she said "MASON!"

"What?!?!?!" He shouted back

"Phone!!!!!"

"Who is it?!"

"Rose!"

"What does she want?!?!"

"Tell him I need him to run an errand for me" I said laughing

"She needs you to run an errand for her!"

"Ughhh fine!" I could here a door open and then slam closed

"hellooooo" he said

"God, my ear hurts now" I laughed

"what do you need?"

"A big favor"

"I kind of guessed that"

"I need you to go to the candy factory for me and get lots of junk food"

"why?"

"I haven't had junk food in almost a week-shit!"

"what?"  
"I dropped frosting on my pajama pants" I said wiping chocolate frosting off of my cherry pajamas "well, that's gonna stain if I don't get it in the washer right now" I walked into the laundry room and pulled my pajama pants off and put them in the washer "so will you do it for me, I don't have my license anymore, and its to far to walk, plus I haven't seen you in a while" I said the last part in a flirty tone, knowing it would work

"All right, I'll be there in a half an hour"

"Thanks Mase"

"No problem"

"bye"

"bye" I hung up the phone and then looked down at myself, all I was wearing was a tight powder blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed off a but of my stomach and matching booty shorts. I was about to go put on sweat pants when I heard a jiggling at the door. Adrian! I ran to the door and pushed it closed right when he started to open it.

"Adrian go away!" I shouted at the door

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see me right now"

"Rose I will break down the door, let me in"

"You are like a creepy stalker you know that? And you just sounded like you were abusive"

"I don't care" He pushed against the door causing it to crack open, almost enough for him to stick his head in.

"Adrian go"

"No" he said and the door swung open. Once he saw me his eyes got wide and I got pissed.

"Adrian go" I said pushing him out the door

"Aww, why now?"

"For the same reason you want to stay, because of what I'm wearing" I was about to close the door when I heard the elevator ding and, because it was directly across from my door, I saw who stepped out. Dimitri. I froze and my jaw dropped.

"Hey, Dimitri, what's up?"

"Um, I was just… Um" He obviously looked me up and down "Yeah"

"Excuse me" I said and slammed the door. I ran into my room and put on black sweat pants. They fit great on me and showed off my curves. When I walked back out into the living room Adrian and Mason were sitting there.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" I asked looking at them

"I let us in with my credit card" Adrian said smiling

"Of course you did" I walked up to Mason and looked at him and smiled

He just laughed and handed me a bag "yay!" I took the bag and ran into the kitchen, I put the bag down on the counter and started to search through it. I pulled out a bag of gummy bears and smiled. When Mason walked in he smiled "Your favorite" he said.

"You remembered?"

"Yep, our first date, at the movies you got gummy bears and said they were your favorite because you can bite their heads off and they can't fight back" he said smiling

"that was like 3 years ago" I said, Mason, Lissa, and I all used to live in Montana and when we did me and Mason dated for a while, but broke up because I thought of him more as a friend, then he moved here after graduation to go to college.

"I remember all the times we hung out, like that one time that we were walking home in the snow and you ran into the park and hid, and then while I was looking for you, you jumped out from behind a tree and pelted me with snow balls"

"Thank you Mason" I said hugging him. The Adrian walked in and glared at Mason, I pulled away from him "Adrian this is my friend Mason, Mason this is Adrian"

They shook hands and then Mason walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Oh, I brought beer too" he shouted from the living room. I was about to go into the living room when Adrian grabbed my arm.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" he whispered

"No, there was a couple of years ago but not now"

"oh"

"why do you care?"

"you know why I care"

"yeah" I said and walked into the living room and sat down by Mason, Adrian came in and sat on the other side of me and out his arm around me. I turned to him and gave him and confused look, but he just kept watching TV. Then Mason looked over and glared, then grabbed my hand. I turned to him and gave him a confused look also. Then Adrian did something, that I would usually break his neck off for, he kissed me on the cheek. You can probably guess what happened next, right? Yep Mason went for the mouth.

"Okay" I said, standing up before he could make it "I'm just gonna sit over here" I walked over to the armchair and sat down.

"No Rose, we're sorry" Adrian said, pleadingly

"I'm not" Mason growled, grabbing a beer.

"Come on, Rose" Adrian pleaded

"No just stay there, both of you"

"Um Rose, can I sit over there" Mason asked, pointing to the love seat across the room.

"Yeah whatever" He got up and moved over to the love seat. The TV was boring so we all decided to watch A Haunting in Connecticut. Just after I put the movie in, Lissa walked in. Surprisingly she only had one bag of food, which she set down in the kitchen, and then looked over at us.

"Hey Mason" she said, when she realized that he was there. She walked in and he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Adrian" She said happily, smiling, but I noticed that she had been crying.

"Lissa, can I talk to you in the other room?" I asked her, getting up

"Sure" she said, already heading towards my room.

"If either of you guys try to eavesdrop I swear I will rip you face off and throw it off my balcony" I said to Mason and Adrian, they both slowly nodded, wide-eyed. I walked inot my room and closed and locked it. Lissa was sitting on the edge of my bed and I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, concerned. She looked at my and started crying again, when she tried to tell me what happened I couldn't understand a word, but I did her Aaron's name once or twice and the word girl so I assumed he would be getting a visit from me later. When she finally calmed down I pushed her away a little, so I could look her in the eyes "You don't have to talk about it now, Okay? Just go take a hot bubble bath, I'll make the boys go home and then I'll run to the store to get heart break food, Okay?"

She smiled, but it quickly faded. Wiping her eyes, she stood up. I stood up too, walked over to the door, unlocked it, and walked out into the living room. Adrian and Mason hadn't moved, they were just glaring at each other. I stopped in mid-step and looked at both of them weirdly "ok then" I said, sitting down on the couch nest to Adrian. Adrian looked at me then back at Mason and smiled "Oh my god, you guys are so immature" they just kept glaring at each other "Anyways, you guys need to leave" they both switched their attention to me.

"why?" they asked together

"because Lissa is sad, so I told her I would make you guys leave"

"Fine" Mason said stubbornly and stood up

"Okay" Adrian, also, said stubbornly and stood up.

I walked them to the door, and was about to close it when Mason shouted my name.

"What?" I snapped

"Um, I'm having a party tomorrow, and I was just wondering if you and Lissa would like to come"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see" I said and closed the door.

I put on some converse, they were black high tops with purple peace signs on side, and grabbed the keys. As I was about to walk out the door I remembered that I got my license suspended for running two stop signs in a row, and assaulting the officer. Just to let you know, though, I didn't assault him, I was flirting with him, and when I walked to the back of my car, I never found out why he wanted me to do that, he stared at my ass, so I turned around punched him, that isn't assaulting, its getting pissed off because some random creep is staring at your ass. So I walked back into my room and got seom pants that were better for running, and a shirt that didn't show so much and slipped them on.

* * *

At the store, as I was picking out chocolate Ice-cream, I over heard two people fighting, a couple of isles down. When I heard the man talk my heart stopped, he had a Russian accent.

**Sorry it was so short, my stupid brother has to be an ass and constantly kick me off the computer, so I will try to update the next chapter next week end, no promises though.**

**Okay, major problem, I have been soo busy, I have a tes this week, and if I don't pass it I don't graduate, I am freaking out because of that. This weekend I had 3 birthdays: My brothers, my best friends, and my ex-boyfriends (the one that I invented the question game with) it was crazy, and since my brothers B-day was this weekend I told him he could have the computer for the week, s if he wants on I have to get off right away, I can't ask him to get on, and no matter what I have to let him on before me. So I probably won't get to go on that much this week, to type chapter 4. Then, this weekend is my birthday, so I wont be on all weekend, again, so I am majorly busy, so sorry, I will try to work on it as much as I can though.  
**


	4. Help!

Okay, I really need your guys to help me out on this, it is critical for the next chapter. Now, when I say it, it won't sound critical, but- What should Dimitri do for a living?

**I have like 3 ideas, but I think they are stupid.**

**P.E. at the college**

**Gym trainer, at the local gym**

**Combat trainer (IDK where I got this idea, isn't that like army stuff?)**

**If you think one of these are good, then tell me, but please give me new ideas, I would really rather have different ideas, I don't like these ones. Also, I am currently working on chapter 4, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, please help me out, I can't finish writing chapter 4 unless I get a job for him. And have in mind, that later in the story Rose will end up going to his job and…. Stuff, will happen, so please make sure it is a good job, and a public one.**

**Luv, Sarah A.K.A Noodles A.K.A Crazylollipop34**

**P.S. Okay, Recently my computer got a virus, _again!_ and we literally lost _everything_. And this sucks ass, because I was majorly close to finishing chapter four. So now I have to Re-write chapter four, and Christmas is coming up, yay!, so I wont get a chance to go on the computer. Also, my brother is off grounding, (he got ground for grades, and that was the only reason I could get on often enough to type the chapter) so he is constantly on the computer. Since I haven't updated in over a month, wow time flies, I promise the next time I update it will be atleast two chapter. Good news though, it may be far away, but in June I will most likely get a laptop, then I will be updating _way_ more. And, I know the story isn't that great right now, but I am actually on the 10th chapter (I write it in my notebook) and it gets really good! Once I am back on track, and get the computer more often I will use all my time to type the chapters, and ,starting Friday, I will have until January 7th to sit around and do nothing. Now since my brother is older than me, there-fore has a bigger life than me, he will be going out with his friends, and _girlfriend, (ooooooo_, Lol) and I will be stuck at home, because my dad is an over protective freak, and wont let me go anywhere. So please, bare with me, because while _you_ want _me_ to update _I_ want me to update, because, although I don't have many readers, boo hoo, I know how it feels to have someone not update for a long time.**

**Well anyways, Happy holidays, and Happy New Year! **

**Sarah A.K.A Noodles A.K.A Crazylollipop34**


	5. Pussy

**Yay! Chapter 4! Sorry, I have been busy lately, and I have _alot_ of shit going on right now, but I finally got to type it up. Oh, and good news! My friend found Chapter 5 at the bottom of her backpack (it was majorly crushed, and wrinkled) so I don't have to completely re-write it! Anyways, to the story!!**

**White Horse by Taylor Swift**

_ Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

I was about to turn and walk towards the cash register when I realized that I would have to walk past the isle that they were in. _Okay, _I thought to myself _this isn't that bad, I mean you barely know the guy, but he _did _see you wearing very little this morning, so it would be kind of if I keep my head down, and walk really fast, then he won't notice._ Hoping for the best I grabbed the Ice-cream, and a couple candy bars, then did exactly that.

**D P.O.V**

I was at the store fight with my sister, Stesha, over _milk, _yes- milk. You see, she was getting hardwood floors put down, in her apartment, so she had to stay with me for however long it would take. Anyways, back to the milk. She wanted skim milk, _ew, _and I, like most people, wanted 2%. Stesha crossed her arms, and glared at me. For such a small girl she sure is intimidating.

I let out an exasperated sigh "Fine" I gave in.  
Frustrated, I looked over to see how long the line at the cash register was. _Good,_ I thought, _there is only one person...Rose_.Stesha followed my gaze and smiled.

"Is that her?!" She asked, a little to loudly, pointing her finger towards Rose, her brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes, Stesha, that is her. Now shut up, before she hears you" I said, pulling Stesha's hand down, and turning away, hoping Rose didn't see. I think it's a little too soon to see her, aafter what happened, earlier this morning, even though I liked it.

She was standing at the Cash register, wearing black sweat pants, with two thin red strips going down the sides, a red v-neck short sleeved shirt, which looked great on her, and black and red running shoes**(A/N: Sorry if Dimitri's description is different than Rose's, but this is what they really look like) **. Her beautiful long brown hair was down and all over one shoulder. _She's so perfect, _I thought,_ what is happening to me? I barely know this girl, and I'm already constantly thinking about her_. _she's always on my mind, and no matter what, she alwasy looks perfect, is perfect._

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Stesha said smiling, and started walking down the isle.

"Don't you dare" I said, grabbing her arm, then quickly putting her in a head-lock "Haha, loser"

"Ro-" I cut her off, by putting my hand of her mouth. She glared at me, then her cheeks rose, proving that she was smiling. _Great, what now? _

I felt something warm, and wet run across my hand _**(A/N: Hehe, that sounds wrong, sorry child-ish moment)**_

"Ugh, why did you have to do that?" I said, wiping my hand on my chest. Then, she bit my arm, until I let go of her. "Ow, you're such a little sister"

"Haha, who's the loser now?" and with that she ran to Rose.

**Rose P.O.V**

_Come on, come on, come on! _After what seemed like forever the cashier finally handed my receipt and change, as he did he winked at me._  
Okaayyyy, that's kinda creepy._

He smiled, showing his mouth-full of braces "Thank you, have a nice day" he winked again.

"You too" I smiled back.

I was about to walk out he door when someone grabbed my arm. Nervously I turned around, and standing there was a short girl version of Dimitri.

"Hi" She said, smiling brightly "I'm Stesha, Dimitri's sister"

_Ah, that explains it. _"Hi, um, I guess you know who I am, considering you're standing here, but still, I'm Rose"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you that Dimitri is totally cru-" She got cut off by Dimitri, running up behind her and covering her mouth.

"Hey Rose, what's up" He said. _He is sooo trying to change the subject._

"Hi" I said, putting on my man-eating smile and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really?" Dimitri said, pulling his hand away from Stesha, and wiping it on his chest.

"Haha. Stesha - 2 Dimitri - 0." She said, smiling, then she turned back to me "I licked his hand, it always works"

"You're a brat, you know that?" Dimitri said, smiling

"Cool, now go away" She pushed him away with one hand, easily. _Damn, for such a small girl she is pretty strong, I mean she's even shorter than me, that's sad._

"Anyways, Dimitri is soooo crushing on you" _Who still says 'crushing'_

"_Really?"_ I asked, looking past her to Dimitri. He has his arms crossed over his chest, and his muscles were really tense. _Damn! He looks sexy!_

"Yeah, the other day he was talking about how you guys have a date Saturday"

He turned his back, rubbing his face with his hands.

I smiled "Well if you're gonna keep embarrassing him, we should at least go somewhere where we don't have an audience"I pointed towards the cashier, who was silently watching. He really seemed to enjoy this, poor Dimitri.

"Okay" Stesha said, pulling me outside. Right when we got outside my phone rang

"Hang on" I said, putting my bag an my other hand an pulling my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID, _Mason_. I groaned, I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Yes Mason?" I said, in a flirty tone.

"Hey, Um is anything going on between you and Adrian?" _I knew it._

"Really Mason? Come on, you know I hate guys like him" I snapped

"So there is nothing going on between you two?"

"No, we're just friends. I'm not even sure if we are that"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said, iritated.

"Anyways" I said, then my phone rang.

"Wow, really?" Adrian was calling.

"What?" I snapped.

"Um, you should get home" He said, frantically.

"Why?"

"Well, I forgot my coat, so I came over to get it, and when no one answered the door, I let myself in, it wasn't locked. While I was grabbing my jacket I noticed the bathtub was running, and there was water pouring out of the bathroom. So I went to check it out, a Lissa was in the bathtub, passed out- razor blade in one hand, and on her other wrist the was a big cut, still bleeding. So I turned the water off, gave her mouth-to-mouth, and cleaned everything up and now she is okay, well, she's not okay, but she is alive and breathing."

I hung up, tears streaming down my face.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Dimitri asked, concern on his face.

"I need to get home, like right now." I said, and I started walking home.

"Let me give you a ride" He said, grabbing my arm. "Come on, it's faster" I nodded and let him lead me to his car.

* * *

"Oh my God, Lissa!" I shouted, running towards her and squeezing the life out of her "Why Lissa? Why would you do that?" I pulled away, keeping her at arms length

"Um, can we talk alone?" She asked, looking past me, at everyone else.

"Yeah, can you guys go? I'll call you later, to let you know how she's doing" Everyone left, and Lissa and I sat on the couch, while she told me everything.

She has caught Aaron cheating on her with some chick named Mia. I was _pissed_. I walked down the hall, with Lissa following me, pleading for me not to do this. I walked up to the door that had the number twenty-four on it and began pounding on it, shouting Aaron's name.

"What do you want, Rose?" He said, as he opened the door.

Then, I punched him.

I used all of my strength, and sent him flying back and hitting his dinner table, knocking two chairs over.

"You crazy bitch! What was that for?!"

I walked over to him, and squatted down next to him. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. What a stupid question. See that?" I said, pointing to Lissa, who was still soaking wet, wrapped up in a towel, crying. "That's _all_ your fault"

I stood up and walked into his hallway, sure enough standing there was a small girl, who looked like a porcelain doll. If I didn't know any better I would think she was still 15.

"And, you must me Mia" I said, clapping my hands together, and slowly walking towards her. She nodded, wide-eyed. "Well, Mia, you better get your little slutty ass out of here, before I smash your face in too" I said the last part in a perky, cheerleader-like tone. She ran out of the apartment and down the hallway, like a scared little animal. I walked back over to Aaron and stood by him. He was still laying on the ground, holding his nose, I think I broke it. I kicked his side and he winced in pain.

"Pussy" I said and walked out, closing the door behind me "Well, I feel better now" I said, which mad Lissa smile, barely "Aww, come here" I pulled her in a hug. Some one down the hall cleared there throat. I looked down, and at the end Dimitri and Stesha were standing the doorway, Dmitri holding a box full of stuff, and Stesha smiled.

"I like her!"

**Well, there you go, sorry it took so long, I'll try to get chapter 5 up alot faster. I'm working on another FF for VA, it's called Be Mine, I already have the first chapter up, and I'm working on the second.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll write faster if I get alot of reviews!  
**


	6. I'm so sorry! An

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And I know I just pissed you off even more with this being a A/N, but I've been in Canada, visiting with my family, and my cousin got married, and we were there for almost a month, and before that I had very little chances to get it done. But, it's summer, so I will try and work on it more, I am determined to dedicate one whole day once a week to working on my stories, I could finish a couple chapters in one day, if I completely devote myself. So, don't hate me! I will work on it! **

**Love, Sarah aka crazylollipop34  
**


End file.
